


I Know Who You Are (And You're Magnificent)

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Married Romanogers, Mean Girls References, Movie Night, Teasing, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve and Nat watch Mean Girls together and Nat tells Steve which character he is most like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically nothing but fluff and cuteness between Steve and Nat. It's also more dialogue-y, but I promise that you will love it - I hope - by the time you're done reading it.  
> I really wanted to make this fic a so much longer, but I'm doing my best to try and keep my one shots a bit shorter.

* * *

 

 

"You know something?"

 

"What?"

 

"I actually kind of like this movie. I mean, when you said we were going to watch Mean Girls, I thought I was in for a rough night like when we saw that awful Heathers film-"

 

"You'd better stop while you're ahead, Rogers. Heathers is a classic teen film."

 

"Pass. Ferris Bueller's Day Off is a million times better than it by far."

 

"Steve, how many times do I have to tell you that Ferris and Heathers are different genres of comedy?"

 

"I prefer my comedy to be regular, not black. Black comedy films are just weird."

 

"Not true at all. Black comedies make you think and that's a good thing."

 

"Well, I'll give you that. I still think Ferris is better, though."

 

Natasha let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at her husband before nuzzling into his embrace. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you that failing. After all, you _did_ just give me the best foot massage of my life."

 

"You're welcome, babe," Steve responded with a kiss to her brow. 

 

"Oh. You know what? I was just thinking about who you're the most like in this movie and you're Cady."

 

"...you're joking."

 

"No, seriously. Think about it. Cady lived in Africa her whole life until her parents brought her to America. She's like a fish out of water and completely out of her element. That's a good way to describe you when you first came out of the ice."

 

"I wouldn't say I was _that_ bad off, Nat..."

 

The redhead grinned and patted Steve's knee. "No, you weren't too bad off. You had me with you to help re-educate you on modern social constructs and technology." She shuddered. "I would not do that again."

 

"Hey, that's unfair. I learned how to navigate Google and YouTube quickly."

 

"Yeah, but it took you forever to learn how to master a phone."

 

"Can I help it that I wasn't used to a touch screen? Apps popping up and all over the place. Icons and what-not. It took a bit of getting used to. I dare anyone to go through what I did and make it out with a sound mind."

 

"God, you just sounded so righteous just then."

 

"And is that a problem?"

 

"No. On the contrary. It's quite a turn-on. I swear, Steve, you're got the whole truth vomit thing down pat."

 

"What? _Truth_ vomit?"

 

"Mm-Hm, truth vomit. I made it up while we were watching the movie. See, you and Cady are alike in the way that you're both so pure and innocent-"

 

"I'm not that innocent-"

 

"Ah, ah. Don't interrupt me."

 

Steve sighed and reached over to grab a handful of popcorn. "Okay. Sorry. Go ahead."

 

"Thank you. Now, back to what I was saying. Cady has a problem with word vomit after she becomes a part of the plastics. However, word vomit is basically when she says stupid things that aren't really true which she'll regret later."

 

She paused at this moment to give him a smirk. "You, on the other hand, have truth vomit. You _always_ tell the truth, even when it's hard to hear, but it doesn't come out so fast or all at once that it makes people mad at you for saying it out loud."

 

"The difference between you and Cady is that you haven't been assimilated into a drone group like the plastics, so your individuality remains intact. This is why we can trust you to be a good leader of the Avengers. Because you help us when we're struggling and confront us when do something stupid. You're not the kind of man who gets caught up in petty things. You're very selfless; you expect us to behave like adults and handle our problems privately, not out on the battlefield."

 

Entwining her fingers with his, she continued. "That also makes you a good man. I would know, after all. I _did_ fall in love with you."

 

Satisfied with her speech, Natasha placed her head back against Steve's chest and lifted her gaze to the tv screen in front of them.

 

It took him a few minutes to respond. "Um, wow. I had no idea that Mean Girls was such a philosophical film."

 

"I know. On the surface, it's a hilarious comedy, but deep down, it's a clever delving into the complex relationships between teenaged girls. But you can still find it relatable to the relationships you have in your personal life. All it takes is a little dissecting. If you think the movie is interesting, you should read the book."

 

"This was a book, too?"

 

"Yep. Although, it wasn't like this. The book was actually a self-help book for moms studying the behaviors of teenage girls and how to combat it when their daughters reach high school. If anything, the movie is just a setting where the hardcore examples from the book have been made into a teen comedy."

 

"A self-help book, huh?"

 

Natasha yawned and entwined her fingers with Steve's as their hands rested on her slight belly bump. "Mm-hm. Don't worry, hon. I don't think we'll need to buy any childrens' self-help books for Katya when she gets to be that age."

 

"You really think so?" There was a slight sound of disbelief in Steve's voice.

 

"I do. Trust me." Natasha turned in her husband's embrace and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "I already know we'll be great parents. I _feel_ it. She'll have your sense of decency and fair play and she'll have my shrewdness and discernment. That's a perfect combination, Steve."

 

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I can't argue with that." His hand covered her belly and caressed it affectionately. "You hear that, malyutka? We're expecting great things from you."

 

"Just try to not to inherit your father's cluelessness," Natasha whispered to her stomach, but right next to Steve's ear, so he would hear her.

 

"That's right. Listen to your mom, kid, but don't inherit her obsession with weird films because her taste is kind of bad."

 

Natasha laughed and slapped him on the arm. "Very funny, Rogers. You're lucky that I'm pregnant, or I'd kick your butt for saying that."

 

"Nat, if you ever decide to beat me up while you're pregnant, I'd be honored. I'll even get Tony to take pictures so we can look back on the moment fondly."

 

"You're such a nut!" She said with a smile on her face.

 

"Only for you, my love."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Malyutka = _'little one'_

Katya = _'pure'_

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Truth vomit' is **so** a part of my headcanon for Steve now. XDD  
>  As always, comments and kudos are very welcome!


End file.
